<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Down by gokkyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999386">Lay Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun'>gokkyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying alone is the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short-ish to get a hang of the ship and the writing style. </p><p>Beware of post-game spoilers! Nothing major but there are several hints at what happens.<br/>Enjoy! </p><p>ALSO IT GOT WAY TOO SAPPY AT THE END AND I'M SORRY? Good-fucking-bye.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow crystals mill through the cold air, dancing softly before they hit the white ground painted in splatters of crimson blood. Some snowflakes touch Zagreus' skin, melting immediately, tender and fragile yet sturdy and freezing below his burning feet. </p><p>"Get up, let's finish this," he challenges Lord Hades. How many times it has been that Zagreus faced him in a fight to the death, he does not know anymore. His father probably does though. The thought makes the young prince scoff as he dodges the tip of his enraged father's spear, who just got back up on his feet. </p><p>Every swing and hit of his sword against Hades' sturdy form usually delights Zagreus but something is off during his latest attempt to reach the surface. Pesky words have been haunting him all throughout Tartarus, Asphodel, Elysium, the temple of Styx and even out here. Words spoken by none other than Death Incarnate. </p><p>"So there is no one and nothing waiting for you up on the surface, now that your mother is back here?" Thanatos had wondered in his usual corner of the house, a few hours back.</p><p>Zagreus could only scrunch his eyebrows together, part in thought, part in irritation. "Indeed," he answered nevertheless, "except for father and my death. I'm not particularly fond of either but both are inescapable. I suppose witnessing that bright thing called <i>sun</i> rise into view is a good enough reward but nothing compared to mother." A deep and unusual sigh then slips past Zagreus' lips. "Still, mother's presence helped when I died. Blood and darkness, now that I think about it anyone's presence helps. Even a cackling shade that smashes my skull with a club or father mocking me for failing to defeat him. Dying alone is the worst." </p><p>Although fleeting and subtle, Zagreus noticed the shift in Thanatos' face. Schooled in the art of reading Death's elusive expressions by now, he easily noticed the slight downward curl of Than's lips and his soft scowl. "I see," Thanatos sternly retorted and vanished into thin air before the bewildered prince could speak another word. </p><p>Even now, with his defeated father on his knees in front of him, Thanatos' torn expression is on Zagreus' mind. "I ... how did you ... again ... blood and - urgh," the God of the Dead murmurs before the river Styx swallows him, like it has swallowed Zagreus far too many times. </p><p>For the first time Zagreus stays silent over his victory, the dread of dying in solitude suddenly far closer than the joy over besting his father. And all thanks to Thanatos' blasted words. The Prince murmurs a curse as he continues his path through the white mass covering the ground, the soft snow melting under his burning feet, his skin shivering against the sharp cold. A cough scratches its way up his throat. How positively wonderful. </p><p>Dragging his weakening body along, Zagreus reaches the cliff's edge after what feels like an eternity. He has found a preference of dying here, all dramatic and with a view - and it's not like he can get much further. The seemingly endless sky stretches out in front of him as if it were a painting, still dyed in the night's deep blue and mysterious purple although slowly fading.  </p><p>Feeling almost as fragile as the snow crystals all around him, Zagreus reaches the cliff's edge where he sits down, knees weak. Lasting only for a mere heartbeat, an eery yet familiar noise suddenly drowns out the gentle breeze and the ocean's waves clashing against the cliff down below. Zagreus doesn't need to turn around to know what the noise means. "You're missing me that much that you've even come to find me on the surface now?" he wonders with a grin playing around the corners of his lips. </p><p>"Perhaps," Thanatos replies nonchalantly from behind him. Something about Death's frankness makes the prince chuckle. He turns his head over his shoulder to watch Thanatos stake his scythe into the ground, past the thick layer of snow covering it. Without exchanging much more than looks he sits down next to Zagreus, as close as he possibly can. </p><p>"What in the blazes are you doing here?" Zagreus asks as he puts his heavy head on Thanatos' right shoulder, grateful that it isn't the side with the elaborate wings. "Shouldn't you be doing, you know, your job?"</p><p>Thanatos scoffs. His fingers find their way into Zagreus' hair nevertheless, combing through the black locks to which Zagreus closes his eyes, humming pleasantly. "I expected a lot of things to come from your new job but I didn't expect you to start sounding like your father." </p><p>"Blood and darkness, what a horrifying thought." They both chuckle, although Zagreus' soon turns into a strained cough. </p><p>"How long until you die?" Thanatos inquires. </p><p>"Four minutes and forty-four seconds. On the dot." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>A shrug from Zagreus' side follows. "I have no idea. It's always a surprise, really. Not a great one but hey, what can I do? It's soon though. I can feel it in my bones, how brittle they are. So you better tell me real quick what you're doing here, Than."</p><p>"You won't let this go until I tell you, hm?" Zagreus softly shakes his head that still rests on the other's bare shoulder and though he feels like another of his ends is nigh, he meets Thanatos' gaze with a sly smirk. "Tch, fine," Death grunts but continues. "When you told me that dying alone is the worst, I understood that - in a sense. The vast majority of mortals beg for me not to let them die alone, to let them see their loved ones one last time before they depart. They are terrified of leaving alone but I cannot grant them that wish."</p><p>Both impetuous and impatient even with one foot already dangling in the river Styx, Zagreus looks up to catch a glimpse of Thanatos' face simply to interrupt him, "So that's what your expression was about." </p><p>Thanatos looks down upon Zag with a inquisitive spark in his eyes. "Oh? Was it that easy to perceive?"</p><p>"No, Than. I've just known you for quite some time and I also happen to be madly in love with you," Zagreus jests to which Thanatos rolls his eyes. "What's all this got to do with you being here though?"</p><p>"Well, it made me think that you might find comfort in my company when your time comes once again," Thanatos explains as he slowly averts his gaze, looking at anything but Zagreus. </p><p>"Than- you shouldn't have-" </p><p>"Listen for once, Zag. This isn't purely a favor. I hate to admit it but sometimes you irritate me with how careless you are and how you joke about your deaths and the pain you feel. It irritates me because I'm the embodiment of death and yet I cannot help you let all of this pass easier or even just swifter. But if this, my presence, if it makes this more bearable, makes you feel less alone and lost in death, then I'll gladly be here whenever I can. I can't always do it, especially with your father's ever watchful eyes but I'll try."</p><p>Zagreus bites into his lower lip. "Is it really worth it? You know how father gets with your brother when he slacks off."</p><p>"It is. You are. You are worth anything that's in my power, Zagreus." </p><p>A deep breath, one he didn't know he was holding, leaves Zagreus. His chest hurts with an all too familiar pain but he doesn't mind, at least not as much as the past ten times or the past fifty times. "I suppose Death is gentler than many think, hm?" he muses, voice strained and low. Thanatos rewards him with a dry but all-saying laughter. "I appreciate it, Than. I appreciate you. I really do."</p><p>"You better."</p><p>In front of them the mortal world awakens as the horizon begins glowing in a florid orange. Despite his blurring vision, Zagreus can still appreciate the dawning sun's light reflecting in Thanatos' eyes that glisten in a grand gold, otherworldly even among gods. </p><p>Zagreus musters the last spark of strength left within him. He puts his left hand on Thanatos' cheek, tenderly guiding the other's lips against his own. Death kisses and envelopes him but this time it feels warm, comforting - and as his consciousness fades, almost gentle, like the sweetest misery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>